


More than a lifetime

by Allyments



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyments/pseuds/Allyments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes that might have happened in Flemeths life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadebloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/gifts).



> I have chosen to mix and match a little because I liked the ideas and tried to implement them. I hope you like it.  
> English is my 2nd language, so when something sounds kinda wonky it might be because of that.

**More than a lifetime**

**Let's start at the beginning**

There she lay, broken, betrayed, a foreigner in her own world. This would be her end. This would be the end of her story. The whispers coming from the Fade around her grew louder, hungrier, the things they offered her became ever more delicious. Maybe she should give in? What else had she to lose?  
It appeared to be the only way left when one voice out of all of them whispered louder than the others. A calling, much like her own but different, older. A spirit came to her and she reached out for it because she saw herself in it. She saw the fear, the disappointments, the missed opportunities but more importantly: The wish for justice gained by revenge.

Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined any of this. When the spirit took her hand she was blinded by light for a second and then only saw her. She had never seen anything so beautiful. An unearthly body of light in the shape of an elven woman stood before her. The ethereal creature before her had a calming presence though you could also see a fire burning in her eyes.

The spirit didn't speak and still Flemeth knew that her name was Mythal, and that she was much more than she appeared to be. “ Yes. Yes I will help you, if you will help me.”

And so it began.

**A night to remember**

 

Flemeth had always had a special gift for being at the right place at the right time. Or rather, being at an important place at the right time. Her path had never been an easy one but she had always felt that this was better than the burden of a boring life.

This night a part of her found herself in Orlais. It was always a good idea to keep a lazy eye on the Empire for they wielded power. In her experience power never came without a price, but the price was seldom paid by those who were raised with silver spoons in their mouths.

Tonight she had chosen to go to an orlesian party. Since everyone was wearing masks it was easy to blend in, especially since this wasn't her first outing. Years ago she had invented an orlesian persona that she could use for such occasions. She looked important enough to attend, but not important enough to be inquired about.

Something had lead her here tonight, someone of future significance would be here. Those were her favourite kinds of evenings. Because she would never know when to find that special person and what to do with them after she had found them. It was a nice distraction from a live that otherwise held little surprise for her.

She spent the evening mingling and enjoying the wine until she decided to get some fresh air. When she returned from the balcony she heard a giggle and hushed whispers, and decided to follow the noises.  
They lead her to a door that wasn't fully closed. She nudged it open a little further and saw a young woman sitting on a desk. She was a young thing with dark skin and black hair. Her features looked Antivan but she was dressed in the latest orlesian fashion, except for the fact that she wasn't wearing her mask, but pinning it down on the desk with one hand.  
With the other hand she held up the seams of her skirts, so that the other woman with red hair that kneeled between her knees wouldn't vanish under them. The young woman seemed to enjoy this encounter and Flemeth decided to leave them to their own devices.

A little later she noticed that the red haired woman had rejoined the party. She had something about her, a spark, a promise for future things to come. Ah yes, this was the woman she had been looking for.  
It only took her half an hour to find out who this girl was. A young thing by the name of Leliana who apparently worked for a woman called Marjorlaine.

She could tell that there where great things in her future that went hand in hand with even greater burdens. That was why she had come. To nudge her into the right path.

A few days later she met with Marjorlaine, after all, the important orlesian documents she had acquired the day before wouldn't find their way to Ferelden on their own.

**As time goes by**

Flemeth hadn't felt the need to visit Orlais for many years after this. But circumstances changed over time and now everything was out of balance and just a whisp of air away from tilting over.  
Since Morrigan and her son resided with the Empress, Flemeth had no other choice but to visit the Winter Palace if she wanted to see what her daughter was up to.  
It was quite the interesting evening. The Game usually wasn't very interesting for her but tonight the stakes where high enough to be considered interesting.

She had to be careful, she had raised Morrigan to be resourceful. Even though Morrigan was lead to believe that the Hero of Ferelden had killed her, and was not actively looking for her, she could still be found out. Therefore, the witch kept her distance and watched her daughter from afar. And what she saw pleased her immensely. If only her daughter wasn't so stubborn.

When a woman Flemeth recognized from years past walked up to Morrigan she decided to come closer to see how this would play out.

“ Morrigan, I had hoped you wouldn't be here tonight.” Leliana said in her melodic orlesian accent. “ That is something that we have in common.” Morrigan gave her a wicked smile.  
“ I have never been interested in fashion, but this uniform hurts my eyes.”  
Leliana didn't even miss a beat. “ Not everyone can look like you. I see you finally succumbed to my advice. Golden embroidery, dark red velvet? I knew a low neckline would suite you,no? You have such a lovely neckline.” Morrigan , ignoring the threat, made a dismissive gesture. “ Celene's girls picked it out for me.”

Leliana nodded and decided to change the subject. “ I have seen you eyeing the Inquisitor. One could think that you maneuver yourself into the way of powerful people on purpose. For your own gain...” - “ If you are referring to our Hero, I will gladly remind you that it was not my choice or wish to accompany you. I don't regret it, but I didn't ask for it.”

“ I am just here to tell you that I will be watching you. I know your tricks, I know you. You will not be trusted.” Leliana said and walked away.

 

**What lasted long, comes to an end**

 

It had been been 6 Ages since the need for revenge had brought Mythal into her life. Both with the same vision and the same ideas. Now it was time to close this chapter, to write the ending of their story. Over were the times of changing the fates of other with her own hands. Now the burden would sit on someone else's shoulders. Everything had started with a broken heart. She had held that pain close as not to forget a single cruelty that had been done to her. But now it was time to let the pieces go and rest.


End file.
